


Streitigkeiten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Boerne, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du dich in diesen Fall nicht einmischen sollst? Wie oft?“





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte schwirrt schon seit einigen Monaten auf meiner Festplatte rum. Eigentlich wollte ich sie für den letzten Adventskalender verwenden, dann fand ich sie aber zu schlecht und habe schnell was anderes geschrieben, haha. :-D Soo toll finde ich sie immer noch nicht, aber egal, ich zeige sie euch jetzt trotzdem. ;-)

„Boerne, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du dich in diesen Fall nicht einmischen sollst? Wie oft?“

„Fünfmal. Ach nein, halt, sechsmal.“

„Und warum hast du es dann trotzdem getan?“

„Nun ja, ich ... ich ...“

„Ja? Ich höre.“ 

„Ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint“, flüsterte Boerne kaum hörbar und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Thiel stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus. Natürlich hatte Boerne es gut gemeint. Wie immer eben. Manchmal, so musste er ja zugeben, freute er sich über Boernes Hilfe auch durchaus ein wenig, aber diesmal nicht. „Trotzdem hättest du es sein lassen sollen!“ 

„Ich weiß. Bist du sehr wütend?“

„Natürlich!“ 

„Es tut mir leid.“ Boerne beugte sich vor und wollte zu einen Kuss ansetzen.

„Ne, Boerne ... jetzt nicht“, murmelte er. Nach Küssen war ihm gerade echt eher weniger zumute. 

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Bei den nächsten ... vier oder fünf Fällen halte ich mich komplett raus, in Ordnung?“

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht.“

„Nun ja, ich versuche es zumindest. Versprochen.“

„Na, dann bin ich ja mal gespannt.“ Sie lächelten sich an, ihm wurde ein bisschen warm, und er gab Boerne nun doch schnell ein kleines Küsschen auf den Mund.

„Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns gleich eine Quiche Lorraine zubereite?“

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee.“

„Und als Nachtisch eine Creme Brulee?“

„Die Idee gefällt mir sogar noch besser!“ Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Sehr schön. Und als Wein dazu, schlage ich einen hervorragenden ...“

 

„Es ist wunderbar, dass die beiden Herren sich heute so schnell wieder versöhnt haben.“ Frau Klemm räusperte sich. „Trotzdem wäre es nett, wenn Sie nun gehen, Herr Professor, damit ich mit Thiel weiter über den Fall sprechen kann.“


End file.
